A great variety of different play devices have been created. Multiple play devices are sometimes used together to form a play area for children. These play areas can include devices such as slides, swings, monkey bars, see-saws, jungle gyms, etc. Alternatively, a single play device may be used by itself without being part of a larger group of devices. Accordingly, play devices can be incorporated into a wide variety of settings.
One category of play devices includes rotating play devices. One well-known example is a “merry-go-round.” Merry-go-rounds commonly include a top platform that supports one or more children. The top platform is connected to the ground through a rotatable joint that enables the top platform to spin. Children can then use their own power or be pushed to spin around in circles for their entertainment. Obviously, rotating play devices are not however limited to any particular setting or features, and can be used in any setting and include any features.